Scary Nintendo and Anime Stories 3: More Tales To Chill Your Bones
by GokuTheRyumaKing
Summary: Your favorite Nintendo and Anime characters are feature one last time in these terrifying tales that will chill your bones.
1. Boo Men / Introduction

**• BOO MEN •**

**Starring****: Ashley**

**From:**** WarioWare Franchise**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Ashley was heading back home late from work. She decide to take a shortcut through the cemetery. At first she was a bit nervous going through the cemetery by herself, until she saw a girl up ahead. She hurried to catch up to her.

**Ashley: **"Hey, you don't mind if I walk with you ? Walking through this cemetery at night by myself makes me a bit nervous."

**Girl: **"I know what you mean. I used to feel that way myself when I was alive."

**•**

"There are... many types of monsters in this world: Monsters who will not show themselves and who cause trouble; monsters who abduct children; monsters who devour dreams; monsters who suck blood, and... monsters who always tell lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance. They are much more cunning than other monsters. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat even though they've never experienced hunger. They study even though they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such a monster, I would likely be eaten by it. Because in truth, I am that monster."

\- L Lawliet, Death Note

These Nintendo and Anime characters are scared of all sorts of things. The dead scare them, one day they'll be dead like they are. The dark scares them, for they don't know what is waiting in the dark. Because at night, they hear the sounds of leaves rustling, or branches groaning, or someone whispering, that makes them uneasy. So do the footsteps coming closer. So do strange figures they think they see in the shadows-- a human maybe, or a big animal, or something horrible we can barely make out.

They call these creatures they think they see "boo men." They imagine them they say. But now and then a boo man turns out to be real.

Strange things happen to them. They hear of a boy or a girl who was raised by an animal, a human being like us who yelps and howls and runs on all fours. The thought of it makes their flesh crawl. When they hear of insects that make their nest in a person's body or a nightmare that comes true, they shudder. If such strange things really do happen to them, then it could happen to anyone.

Nowadays most of them say they don't believe in ghosts and strange happenings and such. Yet they still fear the dead and the dark. And they still see boo men waiting in the shadows. And they still tell these scary stories, just as they always have.

**•**

Hey has it going ? I'm here to wrap up the third story of Scary Nintendo And Anime Stories To Tell In The Dark. A fun thing I thought of doing for a while, which is telling scary stories from Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark featuring my favorite Nintendo and Anime characters, except, it's not going to be 100% completely like the stories from Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark with Nintendo and Anime characters in it, there are differences like added dialogues and scenes, with some stories being almost completely different from their actual stories. And to bring a reminder from the last story sometimes the character(s) from whatever Anime series will be featured in their own world setting or will be in a slice of Life setting. Examples of this are **_THE THI_****_NG_** and **_HIGH BEAMS_** from the first story which features characters from One Piece and The Seven Deadly Sins, instead of taking place in their own world the setting was change to a slice of life setting. And another reminder from the last story, unlike the first story where it focus on one Anime franchise in each story, the same Anime franchise will be feature in another scary story but focusing on a different character(s), just like the scary stories featuring Nintendo characters who are from the same franchise, but each of them will be focused in their own scary story instead of the same exact character.

So yeah that's pretty much it.

**DISCLAIMER**:

**Scary** **Stories 3 ****More Tales To Chill Your Bones is ****a**** Book b****y Alvin Schwartz and illustrated by Stephen Gammell and Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo and Anime / Manga characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Super Mario, Legend Of Zelda, Super Smash Bros, And WarioWare Franchise Are Made And Own By Nintendo**

**Naruto Own By** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Own By Eiichiro Oda**

**Fairy Tail Own By Hiro Mashima**

**Yu Yu Hakusho Own By ****Yoshihiro Togashi**

**One Punch Man Own By ONE**

**My Hero Academia Own By Kohei Horikoshi**

**Black Clover Own By Yuki Tabata**

**The Seven Deadly Sins Own By Nakaba Suzuki**

**Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma Own By Yūto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki**

**S****o yeah that's pretty much it, I don't own anything in this story.**


	2. When Death Arrives

**Death Arrives**

When Death arrives,

it usually is the end of the story.

But in these stories

it is only the beginning.

**•**

A boy in green who encounters death.

A man meets a girl at a bus stop.

A Drum that awaits a terrible fate when played.

The Dead being part of a young chef's ingredient.

Stories of a deceased friend and animal.

Footsteps are made with no physical contact.

And men with cat-eyes.

**•**

"Learn to treasure your life because unfortunately, it can be taken away from you anytime."

"Let's value our lives."

– L Lawliet, Death Note


	3. The Appointment

**• THE APPOINTMENT •**

**Starring****: Yusuke**** Urameshi**

**From: Yu Yu Hakusho**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Yusuke was on his way to school, while he was walking through the neighborhood he saw Death. Death beckoned him. Yusuke ran back home as fast as he can and told his mom, Atsuko, what happen.

**Atsuko:** "You saw Death ? Are you trying to cut school again for another lame excuse ?"

**Yusuke: **"NO I'M NOT LYING ! I'M BEING FOR REAL, IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THAN GO FOUND OUT YOURSELF."

**Atsuko:** "OK OK, quit your yelling already. I'll go found Death, you whining baby."

**Yusuke: **"Good, I'll be in town."

**Atsuko:** "Your not coming ?"

**Yusuke: **"No way I'm going back there. I don't own my soul be taken away or something. Death won't found me in town among a large crowd."

**Atsuko: **"If you say so."

After Yusuke left, Atsuko walked around the neighborhood looking for Death. When she found him, she was very surprised, founding out that Yusuke wasn't lying. She walked to him and said...

**Atsuko: **"Why did you scary my son ? He's only fourteen, he's too young to die."

**Death: **"I'm sorry about that, I did not mean to scare him. I _was _just surprised to see him. You see, I have an appointment with Yusuke this afternoon-- in town."


	4. The Bus Stop

**• THE BUS STOP •**

**Starring: ****Jellal F****ernandes**

**From: Fairy Tail**

**•**

**•**

**•**

(NOTE: This story's world setting is slice of life instead of the Fairy Tail world)

Jellal Fernandes returned to his home town, after he went on a 2 week vacation. On his way back to his house it started raining. He then spotted his childhood friend, Erza Scarlet. She was sitting down all alone at the bus stop with her head down. She had no umbrella and was soaking wet.

**Jellal: **"Hey Erza !"

Erza then looks up and blush a bit to see Jellal return home from his vacation.

**Erza: **"Oh hey Jellal. Your back from your vacation I see."

**Jellal: **"Yeah I had a fun trip, do you need a ride ? You'll get sick if you wait longer in the rain."

**Erza: **"Oh... thanks. That's very kind of you Jellal."

**Jellal: **"Hey anything for a friend."

Erza blushed once more and got in. On the way they talked and talked. Jellal told her about his trip to a tropical resort. By the time they got to Ezra as apartment home, the rain stopped.

**Jellal: **"I'm glad it stopped raining. Hey Erza would you like maybe we can hang out together tommorow after work ?"

**Erza: **"I'd love to."

Erza told Jellal to meet her at her bus stop, since it was close to her work. They had a good time, they went out many times after that. They always meet at the bus stop, and go somewhere. For years both Erza and Jellal had been childhood friends who both later on develop feelings for each other, and are very happy that they are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Then one night when they had a date to go out, Erza didn't appear. Jellal wait at the bus stop for hours. Then he finally decided to head to her apartment. When he arrived he knocked at her door multiple times, but she didn't answer. Jellal thought she was at one of her friend's house. Jellal headed to Levy Mcgarden's house. Levy is one of Erza's friends who lives near Erza's apartment complex. When he got to her house, he knocked and she answered.

**Jellal: **"Hey Levy is Erza here or she visiting at another friend's house ? We had a date today, and she wasn't at our meeting spot."

Levy looked at Jellal if he had said something strange.

**Levy: **"Um, Erza isn't here. Jellal why don't you come in for a minute."

Jellal came inside and sat down in the living room.

**Jellal: **"So... you going to tell me something or what ?"

**Levy: **"Yes, you see. Erza died during your 2 week vacation. She was waiting in the rain at a bus stop and a car hit her and she was killed. Her funeral happen just a few days ago."

* * *


	5. Faster And Faster

**• FASTER AND FASTER •**

**Starring****: Paper Mario, Paper Luigi, Paper Peach, and Paper Bowser**

**From: The Paper Mario Franchise**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Paper Mario, Paper Luigi, Paper Peach, and Paper Bowser are walking through the swampy forest of Gloam Valley trying to reach Merlee's Mansion. The only sounds word leaves rustling and, now and again, a bird chirping.

**Paper Luigi: **"It's so quiet here."

**Paper Bowser: **"How long are we going to walk through this swampy forest ?! I swear why does Merlee have to live in the middle of nowhere in this swampy forest ?!"

**Paper Peach: **"Now now Bowser. We'll get there soon, don't get all impatient on us."

**Paper Bowser****: **"I'm just so sick of walking through all this mud and gunk, and all these bugs flying around me."

**Paper Mario: **"We're getting closer to Merlee's house I know it."

**Paper Bowser: **"You better !"

Soon all that walking changed, after a few minutes Bowser found an old drum along their trail.

**Paper Bowser: **"Hey guys ! Take a look at this !"

**Paper Luigi: **"Hey it looks like an old TomTom, I bet it's only a few hundred years."

**Paper Mario: **"There's a red stain on it."

**Paper Luigi: **"That looks like somebody's blood !"

**Paper Peach: **"Bowser drop that drum and get going."

**Paper Bowser****: **"Chill out guys, what's this blood stain going to do ? You don't know if someone got killed or something, there's no dead body. I speculate that someone drop this drum while they had some cut. Plus, I want to try out this drum."

Bowser sat down on the ground and held between his legs. He beat on it with one hand, than the other, slowly at first, then faster and faster, almost as if he could not stop. Suddenly there were shouts in the forest and the sound of stomping. A cloud of dust Rose from behind the line of trees. A group of Skellobit are running towards the paper gang.

**Paper Mario: **"Let's go, they're heading towards us."

**Paper Luigi: **"Bowser ! Let's go !"

**Paper Peach: **"Hurry ! Drop that drum Bowser and run !"

Bowser dropped the drum and ran. One of the Skellobits threw a spear at Bowser. Then the Paper trio heard Bowser scream. When they turn around, they saw Bowser pitched forward dead. But there was no spear on his body, and there was no wound. The Paper trio looked around the area, there were no Skellobits, no footprints, nor hear the sound of them shouting and running. The only sounds they hear were leaves rustling and, now and again, a bird chirping. As for the drum, it disappeared.


	6. Just Delicious

**• JUST DELICIOUS •**

**Starring****: Soma**

**From: ****Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Sōma was having a food war against his father, Jōichirō Yukihira, at their family restaurant while their friends watch. During the cook off Sōma needed a pound of liver for the food he's making. While his father is cooking, Sōma look through the kitchen for a pound of liver and found none. Sōma remember earlier that one of their next door neighbors told him and his father about a rich old lady that had died. Her body was in the church that was close by. It was in open coffin, for anyone who wanted to see her. Sōma quickly rushed over the church, and take the old woman's liver.

Hours later the food wars between Sōma and Jōichirō Yukihira cane to end with Jōichirō winning the competition.

**Jōichirō: **"Better luck next son. But hey, at least that pound liver was just delicious. Here have some I still have bits of it left."

**Sōma: **"Oh no thanks, I'm not really hungry."

**Jōichirō: **"Suit yourself then."

That night while both Sōma and Jōichirō were in their bedrooms. While Sōma was reading a book he ends up hearing a woman's voice.

**Voice: **"Who has my liver ? Who has it ?"

Sōma thought to himself was he imaginating or was he dreaming. Now the voice sounds closer.

**Voice: **"Who has my liver ? Who has it ?"

Sōma wanted to run but he was too scared to move then he whispered...

**Sōma: **"I don't have it. I don't have your liver."

Now the voice was right next to him.

**Voice: **"Who has my liver ? Who has it ?"

Sōma froze with terror and pointed to the direction to his father's bedroom.

**Sōma: **"The guy in the next room has it !"

Suddenly all the lights in house went out-- and Jōichirō screamed and screamed.


	7. Hello, Ochaco!

**• HELLO, OCHACO! •**

**Starring****: Izuku Midoriya**

**From: My Hero Academia**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Izuku Midoriya was on his way home after he was done training with All Might outside of town. Izuku walk through a long field and woods. Then he heard footsteps behind him, when he turns around he noticed a girl following him.

**Izuku: **"I hope she's just walking the same path as I am."

As the girl got closer, he realized that it was Ochaco Uraraka. They had been close friends ever since both join UA High. Izuku I was about to say "Hello, Ochaco!" when suddenly he remember that Ochaco was dead. She had died last year, but yet she was there walking up to Izuku. Izuku wanted to run, but he didn't feel right to him to run away from Ochaco, since she was good friend to Izuku. Izuku then turn around and start a walking away as fast as he could, but Ochaco followed him. He took a shortcut through an alley but she still followed. When he finally made it to his house he turned around and still see Ochaco right behind him. Izuku ran to his front door and desperately tried to get the keys out of his pockets. But when he finally got the keys out of his pocket, Ochaco was right behind him. She came up so close she pushed up against him. She stood there and waited. Izuku wanted to say "Hello, Ochaco!" just the way he did when she was alive. But Izuku was so frightened he couldn't speak. Her eyes looked into his eyes then she smiled.

**Ochaco: **"Hello, Izuku."

Ochaco then kisses Izuku on the cheek, which causes his face to blush

**Izuku: **"Um... Hello, Ochaco."

Both smiled-- and then Ochaco vanished.


	8. The Black Dog

**• THE BLACK DOG •**

**Starring****: Saitama** **and Genos**

**From: One Punch Man**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Saitama was walking back to his apartment at 11 at night. When he walked to his apartment's stairs, a black dog ran down the stairs. It past him and disappeared into the darkness.

**Saitama: **"Where did you come from ?"

Saitama haven't seen the dog before, he looked around the area but did not find the dog anywhere. For the past few nights at 11 at night, Saitama could hear the dog walking down the apartment stairs and every time you went outside to find the dog it was always gone. Then one day Saitama told Genos about the black dog he keeps hearing at 11 at night. That night, Genos waited with Saitama outside for the black dog. At the usual time they heard it walking down the apartment stairs. When they look down, they see the dog down in the ground staring at the two. Saitama whistled, and the dog wagged its tail. Then it was gone. The next night, Genos brought to watch dogs, and have them sit on top of the apartment staircase. Then at 11 at night, the black dog walk down the apartment stairs, The watch dogs pricked up their ears and ran down the stair. Both Saitama and Genos heard the watch dogs snarl and bark. Then one of them yelped. Both ran outside, they see one of the dogs bleeding, then dropped to the floor with its neck torn open. The other dog back behind Saitama and Genos whimpering in fear. The next night, Saitama and Genos waited outside rates confront the dog, when it became 11 they see the dog ran downstairs once it reaches the ground, it looked up at Saitama and Genos and wagged it's tail. Genos was ready to fire his arm cannons at it, the dog growled and disappeared. That was the last time Saitama and Genos have seen the black dog. But it did not mean that the dog was gone. Now and then while Saitama is out shopping he will hear stories of people encountering a black dog every night at 11 at night.


	9. Footsteps

**• FOOTSTEPS •**

**Starring****: Princess Peach**

**From: Super Mario Franchise**

**•**

**•**

**•**

On a cold snowy day Princess Peach was all alone in her castle all sick while everyone was out doing fun activities. While she was in her kitchen eating soup, she heard the castle's door open and shut.

**Princess Peach: **"Who is it ?"

But nobody answered. And the footsteps Peach heard were heavier, like a man's.

**Princess Peach: **"Who's there ?"

No one replied. She heard whoever it was walk through the living room, then up the stairs to the second floor. The footsteps moved from one room to another. Peach got up and looked through the rooms, and found no one. Peach headed back to the kitchen to finish her soup. Soon she heard the footsteps again, they're coming down the stairs into the kitchen. Then the kitchen door slowly began to open...

**Princess Peach: **"Get Out !"

The door slowly closed. Peach heard the footsteps heading to the front castle door. Peach ran to her room and looked out her window to see who it was. No one was insight. Nor were there any footprints in the snow.


	10. Like Cat's Eyes

**• LIKE CAT'S EYES •**

**Starring****: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong**

**From****: Donkey Kong Franchise**

**•**

**•**

**•**

In Cranky Kong's cabin late at night, Wrinkly Kong lay dying on a bed, while Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong waited in the next room in the dark, concerning about Wrinkly's condition. Diddy Kong stared out the window. Then suddenly he saw headlights come rapidly up the driveway.

**Diddy Kong: **"Um guys I think we got visitors."

**Donkey Kong: **"Visitors ? At this time of night ?"

**Dixie Kong: **"Oh, no. We don't want visitors now, not now."

But they realize it wasn't a car bringing visitors. It was an old hearse with maybe a half a dozen small monkey men hanging from the sides. At least, that's what it looks like to the Kongs. The hearse screeched to a stop. The monkey men jumped off and stared up at the Kongs, their eyes glowing with a soft, yellow light, like cats' eyes. They watched with horror as they disappeared into the house. An intstant later they were back, lifting something into the hearse. While that's happening they were all singing a terrifying song that goes...

**Monkey Hearse Men:**

"Did you ever think as a hearse goes by?

That you might be the next to die?

They wrapped you up in a big white sheet

From your head down to your feet.

And the worms crawl in and the worms crawl out.

In do your stomach and out your snout,

And your eyes fall out and your teeth decay--

And that is the end of a perfect day."

Then they got in the hearse and drove off at high speed, wheels squealing, the gravel in the driveway flying in all directions. At that moment Cranky Kong came in to the room and told Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong, that Wrinkly Kong had died.


	11. On the Edge

**On the Edge**

You will say

that these stories

could not happen.

Yet some say

they did happen.

**•**

A red plumber thinks his friend might be the death of him.

The Koopalings create a new stuff toy to play with.

A man confronts a dead hand.

A green plumber decides to get rid if a witch who's causing trouble.

**•**

"It doesn't do you any good to pretend you can't see what's going on."

– Yuuya Mochizuki, Another


	12. Bess

**• BESS •**

**Starring****: Mario and Yoshi**

**From: Super Mario Franchise**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Mario and Yoshi has been friends ever since Mario helped Yoshi save Dinosaur Land from Bowser and his army. Both shared a special bond and had great respect for each other, they are known as the best bess (short for besties) by many Mushroom Kingdom citizens and other friends. Then one while Mario was visiting flipside, he visit a fortune-teller booth run by Merluvlee. Merluvlee studied her cards.

**Merluvlee: **"I see danger ahead of you, your dinosaur friend will cause you to die. I don't know when, but it will happen. It is in the cards."

Mario laughed. The idea of his long-time best friend will be the cause of his death was nonsense. Yet from then on, whenever Mario saw Yoshi, he remembered Merluvlee's warning. Since then Mario hasn't been hanging out with Yoshi for weeks. Then one day at the Mario bros house, there was a knock at the door. Luigi answered, it was Yoshi. Yoshi told Luigi if Mario would like to come fishing at the lake and chat, since they haven't spend a lot of time with each other for weeks. Luigi went to Mario's room and told Mario that Yoshi is wondering if he want to go fishing with Yoshi at the lake.

**Mario: **"Tell I'm very sick right now and that we can go fishing another tine when I'm better."

**Luigi: **"Are you sure ?"

**Mario: **"I'm sure, please tell him that."

**Luigi: **"OK."

Luigi then headed back tp the front door and told Yoshi that Mario is sick and that he would lime to fo fishing with him another time when he gets better.

**Yoshi: **"I see, oh well then. Tell him I hope he gets better and hope we get to hang out at some point since it's been awhile. Later Luigi."

**Luigi: **"Take care Yoshi."

Luigi then went to Mario's room and confronted him.

**Luigi: **"OK Bro, why have you not been hanging out with Yoshi lately ? Aren't you she's supposed to be great best friends or best bess as everyone say."

**Mario: **"Well... you see Luigi..."

Mario told Luigi all about his visit at Merluvlee's fortune-telling booth in flipside, and how Yoshi will be the cause of his death.

**Luigi: **"Seriously Mario ? That's nonsense, why would Yoshi be the cause of your death. He's your best friend and he doesn't have any ill will against you. Come on you guys been friends for years, you can't let Merluvlee's fortune-telling get in the way of your friendship with Yoshi."

After Luigi have a few talk with him. Mario decided to heas to the lake and meet with Yoshi.

On his way Mario thought to himself.

**Mario: **"Luigi right, and I wonder in what crazy way, though some strange accident, that Yoshi would kill me."

When Mario arrived at the lake, he sees Yoshi lying down in front of the lake. Mario rushed to his side.

**Mario: **"Yoshi ! Yoshi ! Wake up ! What happen to you ?!"

Just then a rattlesnake, which was underneath Yoshi's body, sank it's fangs into Mario's arm and killed him.


	13. Harold

**• HAROLD •**

**Starring****: The ****Koopalings**

**From: Super Mario Franchise**

**•**

**•**

**•**

While Bowser and his army are away fighting Mario and his allies. The Koopalings spend most of their time at the castle, playing video games, watching T.V. and other activities that kept them busy. Despite all that they were all very bored. Then Iggy had an idea that change everything.

**Iggy: **"Let's make a doll the size of a grown koopa. It would be fun to make and play with."

**Roy: **"It should like Harold."

Harold was a Boom-Boom that the Koopalings hated. They May the doll out of old sacks stuffed with straws. They gave it a pointing nose like Harold's and tiny eyes like his. Then they added a bit of dark hair and a twisted frown. Of of course they also gave it to Harold's name. The Koopalings would take turns playing with Harold. This morning, Larry Koopa smeared his breakfast on Harold's face.

**Larry: **"How's the stew Harold ?"

Then Ludwig Von Koopa answered in a crazy voice, making it believe it was Harold who answered.

**Ludwig: **"Taste like garage, which makes sense since I'm nothing but trash."

**Larry: **"Well you'd better eat-- or else."

Both Larry and Ludwig howl with laughter. Then in an hour later both Morton Jr. and Roy Koopa were both in a bad mood due to something that went wrong. They took their attitude out on Harold. They cursed at him, even kicked him and punched him.

**Morton Jr.: **"That's what you get for being a piece of trash Harold."

**Roy: **"Yeah. Now clean yourself up, trash."

Spit*

Everyday the Koopalings would play around with Harold for whatever uses.

Larry and Ludwig would act playful with Harold. Morton Jr. and Roy would take their anger out on Harold whenever they're in a bad mood. Wendy O. Koopa would play make up with Harold. Iggy and Lemmy would use him as a test dummy well they practice their new wand attacks. Then one night while the Koopalings were eating, while Larry wax once again smearing food on Harold's face, Harold grunted.

**Harold: ***Grunt*

**Larry: **"WHAT THE ?! DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT ?!"

**Lemmy: **"Yeah ! It was Harold, I was watching him when it happened. I can't believe it."

**Ludwig: **"How could he even grunt ? He's just a sack of straws. It's not even possible."

**Morton Jr: **"Let's throw him in the fire !"

**Roy: **"Good idea Morton. We must destroy him before anything bad happens."

**Wendy O.: **"Hey let's not do anything stupid. We don't know what's really going on. Let's leave him in the corner of the living room for now, and keep a good eye on him."

The Koopalings left Harold in the corner of their living room. They didn't talk to him or play with him anymore. Now and then the doll grunted, but that was all. After a few days they decided there was nothing to be afraid of. Maybe mouse or some insect had gotten inside Harold and were making those noises. So the Koopalings went back to talking and playing with Harold. Everyday whenever Larry and Ludwig acted playful they joke with Harold. Whenever Morton Jr. and Roy felt mean they treated Harold as badly as ever. Of course, Wendy O. Koopa would play make up with Harold. And Iggy and Lemmy still use Harold as a test dummy for their new wand attacks. Then one day Larry notice something that frightened him.

**Larry: **"Harold is growing !"

**Ludwig: **"I was thinking the same thing."

**Wendy O.: **"Hey now, it could be just our imagination. We been spending time inside our castle too long. We just need need to go out and get some fresh air, and do fun outside activities, that's all."

The next morning, while the Koopalings we're eating, Harold stood up and walked out of the living room. He climbed up on the roof of the castle and trotted back and forth, like a horse on its hind legs. All day and all night long he trotted like that. In the morning Harold climbed down and sat down underneath a tree.The Koopalings decided to head to the park and play kickball. When they all left, Harold was nowhere in sight. The Koopalings felt they had escaped a great danger and they began joking and playing. But when they had gone only a mile or two, they had realized that no one brought the kickball.

**Larry: **"Iggy I thought you had the kickball."

**Iggy: **"No I thought Ludwig had the kickball."

**Ludwig: **"No I thought Morton had the kickball."

**Morton Jr.: **"No I thought..."

**Wendy O.: **"ALL RIGHT ALREADY ! So we we all thought one of us had the ball. One of us has to go back to the castle and go get it."

Neither of the Koopalings wanted to go back and get it. They didn't have enough money to buy another ball at a store.

**Ludwig: **"Come on. There really is nothing to be afraid of. After all, what could a doll do ?"

The Koopalings decide to draw straws to see which two of them would go back to the castle and get the ball. It was Iggy and Roy.

**Iggy: **"We'll get the ball as fast as we could."

**Roy: **"Yeah, just wait here for us."

The rest of the Koopalings sat down on a hill and see the castle from afar. They looked back for Iggy and Roy. But neither of them did not see Iggy or Roy anywhere. But they did see Harold. The doll was on top of the roof of the castle again. As the Koopalings watched. Harold kneeled and stretched out a pair of bloody skin to dry in the sun.


	14. The Dead Hand

**• THE DEAD HAND •**

**Starring****: The 12 Smash Bros Veterans**

**From: Super Smash Bros Franchise**

**•**

**•**

**•**

The 12 Smash Bros veterans were out camping in the forest. Their campsite is next to a vast swamp. As far as anyone could see, there were soggy meadows, holes filled with black water, and glistening sheets of wet, spongy peal, Skeletons of giant trees-- "snags," the people called them-- rose up out of the muck, their dead branches reaching out like long, twisted arms. At night after the sun goes down, the wind, sighing and moaning, came in from the sea. Strange creatures take over the swamp at night and some even came into the campsite-- that's what sone of the smash gang said.

Each of the smash gang had a terrifying experience while they were outside at night.

Mario heard moaning in the swamp while he was stargazing.

Donkey Kong heard footstep running late at night while everyone was asleep.

Samus felt that someone is watching while she was showering and heard heavy breathing, (at first she thought it was one of the boys who were spying at her while she was showering, but found out that most of them are fast asleep, except for Mario and DK, who were in their tents fearful to come outside at night, due their terrifying encounter).

Yoshi heard a growling noise but he was in the bathroom at night.

Kirby heard something coughing in the bushes while he was looking for frogs at the pond during the night.

Fox woke up in the middle of the night and heard something laughing.

Pikachu, before he goes to bed he stares at the same direction where the swamp is, as if he knows what is roaming there.

Luigi like Donkey Kong, also heard footsteps running while he was using the bathroom at night.

Ness one night threw a rock in the swamp after he thought he saw something moving in the bush, when the rock hit whatever it was, it growl. This cause Ness to run into his tent and not come out until sun rise.

Captain Falcon while he was walking through the swampy woods at night. He felt like something was scratching him on the back. When he made it back to the campsite, he went into the bathroom and looked at his back, and found scratch marks.

And Jigglypuff was skipping rocks at the swampy river at night. Jigglypuff then heard something coming out of the water on the opposite side, which was grunting.

So every night everyone would be in their tents because of the terrifying sounds and noises they heard at night, and for the case of Captain Falcon, the scratch marks he receive while he was out in the swampy forest. Link on the hand, is the only one who hasn't heard any strange noises and sounds at night, because of that, he's the only one in the campsite who doesn't believe these scary happenings. When he waits in line for the shower with the rest of the smash gang he would whisper to one of them.

**Link**: "I see something moving in the swamp."

They would jump and run to their tents. Link would just laugh and laugh. Finally the Smash Gang turned on him.

**Captain Falcon**: "If don't believe in the terrifying things that happened to us at night, why won't you go into the swamp at night and see for yourself."

**Link**: "Alright then I'll do it, I'm pretty sure all the scary things I haven't you guys at night it's just in your imagination. This would be a piece of cake. I go outside to use the bathroom and have star gaze during the night, and nothing bad happened to me. Tommorow night I'll take my lantern and walk how to the willow wi If I get scared and run, I'll never make fun of you guys again."

**Samus**: "Then it's settled. Tommorow night, at 12:00 AM. We'll all walk to the willow snag with you in the lead."

**Link**: "Fine then."

**Fox**: "I hopefully you find out that the things that happen to us at night wasn't in our our imagination."

**Link**: "Ha ! We'll see."

The next night at 12:00 AM, the smash gang waited outside of Link's tent, to see him on his way. Thick clouds covered the Moon. It was the blackest of nights. When Link came out of his tent. Luigi whisper to Link, pleading him to not go through this.

**Luigi**: "Are you sure you want to go through this Link ? I know you don't believe us, but I'm telling you what happened to us at night isn't in our imaginations, I'm scared that something bad might happen to you if you do this."

**Link**: "I'll be alright. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not foolish like the rest of ya, y'all will found out what I'm talking about."

Then Luigi walked over to Mario and Ness.

**Luigi**: "Aren't you guys worried about this."

**Mario**: "Only a little. But Link needs to find out that we're not crazy about the strange sounds and noises that's happen to us at night."

**Ness**: "Plus he needs to stop scaring us while we wait at line for the shower."

Link took his lantern and started singing to himself, he headed down the spongy path toward the willow snag, while the rest of the smash gang followed Link from behind, they stayed far behind in case Link ran into trouble. The smash gang for sure they saw dark shapes moving about. But Link's lantern kept bobbing up and down, and Link's songs kept flowing back to them, and nothing happened. Finally they caught sight of the willow snag. There was Link standing in a circle of light, looking this way and that. All of a sudden the wind blew out his lantern, and Link stopped singing.

**Luigi: **"Wah ! What's happening ?!"

**Yoshi: **"I can't see anything !"

**Ness: **"What do we do, Link ! Link ! Are you still there ?!"

**Samus: **"Claim down you guys."

**Captain Falcon: **" Hey Link ! Are you still there, if you are say something !"

**Link: **"Yeah ! I'm still here, and nothing is happening."

**Samus: **"You see ? Link's fine now chill out."

**Fox: **"Guys still close together. Don't go off running away if you freak out badly. We're in the middle of a swamp, we don't want to go running off in the wrong direction and fall into the river or mud pits."

**Mario: **"How about we wait here for 10 minutes then we'll go to the campsite. Who agrees ?"

**Falcon Captain: **"I agree."

**Fox: **"OK."

**Samus: **"Fine by me."

**Luigi: **"Same here."

**Donkey Kong: **"Me too."

**Ness: **"I agree as well."

**Yoshi: **"Count me in."

**Kirby: **"Ponyo (Agree)."

Then both Pikachu and Jigglypuff nodded yes with their heads to Mario, agreeing with him.

**Mario: **"Did you hear that Link we'll wait here for 10 minutes then we'll go !"

**Link: **"Got it !"

The smash gang stood stock-still in the blackness, waiting there for 10 minutes to be up, and excepting something awful to happen. The clouds shifted in the moon came out. They see Link. Except he had his back pushed up against the willow snag, and he had his arms out in front of him, as if he were fighting something off. From where the smash gang stood, it look like dark shapes were swirling in around him. Then clouds covered the moon again. Once more it was as black as pitch.

**Luigi: **"Link ! Link ! Are you alright."

**Captain Falcon: **"Link you still there ? Come on answer me ?"

Then Ness whispered to DK and Yoshi who was standing next to him.

**Ness: **"Did you guys see the dark shapes surrounding around Link ?"

**Donkey Kong: **"I did."

**Yoshi: **"Same here. I wonder if he's still okay."

**Samus: **"What is going on here ? Link please respond to us !"

Then the moon came out again, Link was hanging on to the willow snag with one arm. His other arm was stretched out in front of him, as if something was pulling it. It looked to the gang as if a rotting, moldy hand with no arm--a dead hand-- had grabbed Link's hand. With one final wrench, whatever had hold of Link jerk him into the muck.That's what the smash gang said. When the clouds blotted out the moon wants more, the smash gang freaked out.

**Ness: **"OK I'M DONE I'M OUT OF HERE !

**Donkey Kong: **"SAME HERE !"

**Captain Falcon: **"OK ! SCREW THIS ! RUN !"

**Samus: **"HURRY EVERYONE !"

**Luigi: **"LINK IF YOU CAN HEAR ME ! RUN !"

The smash gang turned around and run through the darkness, trying to head back to the campsite. Again and again they lost the path and fell into the muck and water holes.

**Luigi: **"You got to be kidding me !"

**Yoshi: **"I'm stuck !"

**Mario: **"Me too !"

**Fox: **"We all are !"

**Samus: **"Ah ! That's my hair your tugging on !"

**Ness: **"I'm sorry ! I'm scared to sink in this muck."

**Samus: **"This isn't quicksand you know."

**Captain Falcon: **"Enough arguing we got to get out of here !"

Throughout the rest of the night until morning, the smash gang struggle to get out of the muck. In the end they crawled back on their hands and knees. But when they got back to camp they noticed that Link is not with them. After all of them took a shower. The smash gang spend the rest of the morning looking for Link. They searched and searched and they did not find him anywhere. The next day both Pikachu and Jigglypuff we're rushing down the path from the swamp, shouting and waving. When the smash gang rushed towards them, they heard crying in the swamp. The smash gang spotted the Pokemons, then they turned around and ran back, the smash gang went off after them. They found Link by the willow snag, he was groaning and gibbering as if he had lost his mind. He kept pointing with one hand at something only he could see. Where his other hand should have been, a there was nothing but a ragged stump oozing blood. The hand had been ripped clean off. Some of the smash gang said that it was that Dead Hand they saw that done it. But nobody really knows. Nobody will ever know-- except for Link. But he never spoke another word again.


	15. Such Things Happen

**• SUCH THINGS HAPPEN •**

**Starring****: Luigi**

**From: Super Mario Franchise**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Luigi has been having a lot of bad luck lately. He told Mario that he believes that some which got a hold of him.

**Luigi: **"That old hag, Kamella, I guess she's the closest we've got to a witch around here."

**Mario: **"But Luigi, witches have gone out of style, haven't they ?"

Luigi had a run-in with Kamella months before. He had accidentally hit her cat with his go-kart and killed it.

**Luigi: **"I'm really sorry, Ms. Kamella. I'll get you a new cat, just as pretty and good."

Then Kamella's eyes are filled with hate.

**Kamella: **"I raise that cat from a kitten. I loved her. You'll be sorry for this, Luigi Mario."

Luigi sent her a new cat and heard nothing more. The milk that Luigi bought tasted awful despite not being expired. Next his go-kart broke down. And his girlfriend, Princess Daisy, fell down and broke her arm during their date.

**Luigi: **"Man this is too much bad luck, I'll get even with that Kamella."

**Daisy: **"Hey come on now Luigi, you don't believe in witches. Your just upset. It's fine, I'm pretty sure this bad luck you're having will go away."

But Toadsworth believed in witches. He had one once told the Mario Bros that there was only one sure way to stop a witch from causing trouble.

**Toadsworth: **"You must find a black walnut tree and draw the witch's picture on it. Then mark an X where the witch's heart is, and drive the nail into the X. Every day you have drive it in a little deeper. If a witch is causing the trouble, she'll feel pain. When the witch can't stand it anymore, she'll come to you, or send somebody, and try to borrow something. If you give the witch what she wants that breaks the power of the nail, and she'll go on tormenting you. But if you don't, she'll have to stop-- or the pain will kill her."

That's what the nice and old gentle Toadsworth said. Of course neither of the Mario Brothers believed it, they thought it was pure craziness. Of course Toadsworth didn't have much schooling. And the Mario Brothers knew better. Then one day Luigi's perfectly healthy dog, Polterpup, dropped dead, just like that. Despite knowing better than Toadsworth, Luigi thought it really is the work of Kamella. He got his pen from his room, and a hammer and a nail, and went into the woods. He found a black walnut tree and drew a picture of Kamella on it. He made an X where her heart was, like Toadsworth has said to do. With the hammer he drove the nail a little way into the X. Then he went home.

**Luigi: **"Man, I feel like a fool."

He told Mario.

**Mario: **"Do you think ?"

**Luigi: **"Oh wow thanks for cheering me up bro."

**Mario: **"Hey what you did is foolish, do you really think Kamella is a witch and that's she's behind all this bad luck that's happening to you."

**Luigi: **"Fine, point taken."

The next day a Koopa named Koops came by.

**Koops: **"Hello, Ms. Kamella isn't feeling well, she wonders if she could borrow some sugar from you."

Luigi stared at Koops in amazement. He took a deep breath and said.

**Luigi: **"Tell her I'm sorry, but I don't have any sugar right now."

When Koops left, Luigi went back to the walnut tree and drove the nail in another inch. The next day the Koops came back.

**Koops: **"Hey Ms. Kamella is pretty sick. She's wondering if you've got any sugar yet."

**Luigi:** "Tell her I'm sorry, but I still don't have any."

Luigi went out into the woods and drove the nail in an another inch. The following day Koops came back.

**Koops: **"Ms. Kamella is getting sicker. She really needs some sugar."

**Luigi: **"Tell her I still don't have any."

Then both Mario and Daisy became really upset after what they just saw.

**Mario: **" Luigi, you've got to stop this."

**Daisy: **"Mario is right. If what you're doing actually works, it's like murder. You got to stop."

Then Luigi responded coldly.

**Luigi: **"I'll stop when she does."

Towards dusk he stood in the yard staring at the ridge where Kamella lived, wondering what was going on up there. Then, in the half darkness, he saw Kamella coming slowly down the hill toward him. With her pinched, funny face and her old purple coat, she did look like a witch. As she got closer, Luigi so that she could barely walk.

**Luigi: **"Maybe I'm really hurting her."

Luigi thought. He ran to get his hammer to pull the nail out. But before he could leave, Kamella was in the yard, her face twisted with rage.

**Kamella: **"First you killed my cat. Then you wouldn't give me a bit of sugar when I needed it."

Kamella swore at Luigi, and fell dead at his feet.

**•**

**Doctor Mario: **"I'm not surprised that she dropped dead that way. Kamella was very old, maybe ninety. It was her heart, of course."

**Luigi: **"Some people thought that she was a witch."

**Doctor Mario: **"I've heard that."

**Luigi: **"Somebody that I know thought Kamella had witched him. He a picture of her on a tree, then drove a nail into it to make her stop."

**Doctor Mario: **"That's an old superstition. But people like us don't believe in that sort of thing, do we ?"


	16. Running Wild

**Running Wild**

A young girl is stolen by Wolves.

For some reason

the wolves raise the child instead of eating her.

She learns to make the sounds they make.

She learns to eat, run, and kill

the way they do.

after a while she still looks human.

**•**

"Humans aren't made perfectly. Everyone lies. Even so… I've been careful not to tell lies that hurt others."

– Light Yagami


	17. The Wolf Girl

**• THE WOLF GIRL •**

**Starring****: The Seven Dragon Slayers**

**From: ****Fairy Tail**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**(Note: This story world setting takes place in a western cowboy setting than the Fairy Tall world setting.)**

Travel Northwest into the desert from the small town of Fiore, and eventually you will come to Devil's River. In the 1830s a famous and rich horseracer named Jude Heartfilia and his wife Layla Heartfilia settled where Dry Creek runs into Devil's River. He and Layla build a cabin from brush, and near it they put up an arbor to give them shade. Layla Heartfilia became pregnant. When she was ready to have their child, Jude Heartfilia raced on horseback to their nearest neighbors, several miles away.

**Jude: **"My wife is having a baby. Can you help us ?"

They agree to come at once. As they got ready to leave, a violent storm came up and a bolt of lightning struck and killed Jude Heartfilia. The man, Zeref, and his wife, Mavis, managed to find his cabin, but did not arrive until the next day. By then Layla Heartfilia was dead, too. It looked as if she had given birth before she died, but Zeref and his wife Mavis could not find the baby. Since there were wolf tracks all around, they decided the wolves had eaten it. They buried Layla Heartfilia and left. A number of years after she died, people began to tell a strange tale. Some swore it was a true story. Others said it never could have happened.

The story begins in a small settlement a dozen miles from Layla Heartfilia's grave. Early one morning a pack of wolves raced in from the desert and killed some goats. Such attacks were not unusual in those days. But a boy named Romeo Conbolt thought he saw a naked young girl with long blonde hair running with the wolves. A year or two later, a woman named Bisca, and her husband, named Alzack, both came upon some wolves eating a goat they had just killed. Eating the goat with them, she claimed, was a naked young girl with long blonde hair. When the wolves and the girl saw the couple they fled. Bisca said that at first the girl ran on all fours. Then she stood and ran like a human, swiftly as the wolves. People started wondering if this "wolf girl" was Jude and Layla Heartfilia's daughter. Had a mother wolf carried her off the day she was born and raised her with her pups? If so, by now she would be 17 or 18 years old.

As the story is told, a group of seven Bounty Hunters who call themselves The Dragon Slayers, began to look for the girl. They search along the riverbanks and in the desert and its canyons. And one day, it is said they found her walking in a canyon with a wolf at her side. When the wolf ran off, the girl hid in an opening in one of the canyon walls.

**Natsu: **"There she is !"

**Rouge: **"OK guys be care when your catching her."

**Sting: **"Right ! She maybe a human, but in a way, she still a wild animal."

When The Dragon Slayers tried to capture her, she fought back, biting and scratching like an enraging animal.

**Gajeel: **"Gah !"

**Wendy: **"Gajeel ! Are you alright ?!"

**Gajeel: **"Yeah, I think so. It's just a scratch. Man, her nails are even sharp as a wolf."

**Wendy: **"Hang on I'll get the aid kit and treat your wounds."

While Wendy went to treat Gajeel's wounds, the rest of The Dragon Slayers finally subdued the wolf girl, she began screaming like a frightened young girl and howling like a frightened young wolf. The Dragon Slayers bound her with rope, put her across a horse, and took her to a small ranch house in the desert.

**Natsu: **"So Laxus, what do we do with the wolf girl when we get back in town ?"

**Laxus: **"We'll turn her over to the sheriff."

**Erik: **"Yeah, hopefully we'll get a large amount of money for turning her over."

**Laxus: **"OK Natsu, I want you and Gajeel to place her in that empty room and then untie her. She'll be in there until tommorow when we head back to town."

Natsu and Gajeel did what Laxus said, when they placed her in the empty room and untied her, she is terror-stricken and hid in the shadows. They left her and locked the door. She was screaming and howling again. The Dragon Slayers thought they would go mad listening to her, but at least she's stopped. When night fell, wolves begin howling in the distance. People say that each time they stopped, the girl howl in reply. As The story goes, the cries of wolves came from every direction and got closer and closer. Suddenly, as if a signal had been given, wolves attacked the horses and other livestock.

**Laxus: **"Everyone grab your guns wolves are attacking the farm !"

**Gajeel: **"Hey you hear that salamander ? Grab your gun and let's go !"

**Natsu: **"I know, I'm already fired up."

The Dragon Slayers rushed into the darkness, firing their guns at the wolves. High up in the wall, in the room where they had left the girl, was a small window. A plank was nailed crossed it. She pulled the plank off, crawled through the window, and disappeared.

After The Dragon Slayers fought off the wolves, one of them, Wendy, went to go check on the wolf girl. When she checked the room she found out the wolf girl disappeared. She ran to the others and told them the news.

**Wendy: **"Guys ! The wolf girl, she gone !"

**Sting: **"What ?!"

**Rouge: **"But how ?"

**Laxus: **"How did she escape ?"

**Wendy: **"The plank that was nailed crossed the window was pulled off. She must of pulled it off and crawled out the window, while we were fighting off the wolves."

**Erik: **"There goes our money."

**Natsu: **"What now Laxus ?"

**Gajeel: **"Should we go after her ?"

Laxus stood there thinking for a brief moment and replied.

**Laxus: **"No. We'll let her off the hook. It was a pain founding her and capturing her. Plus, I realize it would be hard for her to live among us human, even though she human but she's mostly animal than human."

After that, the Dragon Slayers head back to town and told people about what happen to them that day. Since then The Dragon Slayer personally name the wolf girl, Lucy.

Years passed with no word of the girl. Then one day a trapper named Gray Fullbuster, and his girlfriend, Juvia Lockser, were on horseback came around a bend in the Fiore's Rio Grande, not far from Devil's River. The couple claimed they saw a grown woman with long blonde hair feeding two wolf pups. When she saw the couple, she snatched up the pups and ran into the bush. The couple rode after her, but she quickly left them behind. The couple searched and searched, but found no trace of her. That is the last we know of the wolf girl. And it is there, in the desert, near the Fiore's Rio Grande, that this story ends.


	18. Five Nightmares

**Five Nightmares**

A girl has a terrifying dream.

A Toad gets a new pet.

A group of girls go on a vacation, at first everything was normal, then nothing was.

A woman wakes up in the morning and finds a red spot on her face.

A certain Orange Ninja gets an offer from a strange individual.

**•**

"That a dream is a dream only if you wake up from it. If you don't wake up, then it might be reality."

– Hachishaku Hachiwa Keraku Meguri - Igyou Kaikitan by Jyoka

"In this world, there are very few people who actually trust each other."

– Light Yagami

"Sometimes, the questions are complicated – and the answers are simple."

– L Lawliet


	19. The Dream

**• The Dream •**

**Starring****: Rosalina**

**From: Super Mario Franchise**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Rosalina was vacationing in the Mushroom World. She plans to visit the Grass Kingdom the next day. But that night Rosalina had a strange dream. She dreamed that she was walking up a dark, curved staircase and enteted a bedroom. It was an ordinary room except for two things. The carpet was made up of large squares that looked like trapdoors. And each of the windows was fastened shut with big nails that stuck up out of the wood. In her dream Rosalina went to sleep in that bedroom. During the night a woman with a pale face and black eyes and lomg black hair came into the room. She leaned over the bed and whispered.

**Pale Woman: **"This is an evil place. Flee while you still can."

When the woman touched her arm to hurry her along, Rosalina awakened from her dream with a shriek. She lay awake for the rest of the night trembling.

In the morning Rosalina called Peach about the dream she had, and decided not to visit the Grass Kingdom.

**Rosalina: **"I don't know why, but I can't bring myself to go there."

**Peach: **"I see, why wouldn't you visit Water Land ? It's a pretty tropical place and it isn't too far."

So Rosalina went to Water Land. She managed to find a small hotel to stay in. The owner was a small plump, motherly Toad woman, and you don't know what that was as nice as she could be. She showed Rosalina to her room.They walked up a dark, carved staircase, like the one in Rosalina's dream. When the hotel owner opened the door to the bedroom, it was the room in her dream, with the same carpet that look like trap doors and the same Windows fastened with big nails.

**Rosalina: **"This is just coincidence."

Rosalina said to herself. After that the hotel owner left and Rosalina sat down on the bed staring at a trap doors and the big nails. Then a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

**Rosalina: **"I wonder who could it be."

When Rosalina answer the door, it was the woman with the pale face in the black guys in the long black hair. Rosalina grabbed all her belongings and fled the hotel.


	20. Toad's New Pet

**• TOAD'S NEW PET •**

**Starring****: Toad**, **Princess Peach, Toadsworth**

**From: The Super Mario Franchise**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Toad stayed at the castle while Princess Peach and Toadsworth went on a vacation to Tostarena in the Sand kingdom. Peach and Toadsworth told Toad they'll bring him something nice when they get back.

Before they went back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach and Toadsworth look for something that Toad would like. At first they wanted to buy a beautiful sombrero, but they found out that it cost too much. During the afternoon, while Peach and Toadsworth were having lunch in a park, they decide to buy the sombrero after all. Toadsworth threw a leftover sandwich to some stray dogs, and they walked back to the marketplace. One of the animals follow them. It was a small, gray creature with short hair, short legs, and a long tail. Wherever they went, it went.

**Peach: **"Isn't he cute Toadsworth ? He must be one of those Tostarenan hairless dogs. Toad would love him."

**Toadsworth: **"He's probably somebody's else's pet."

Both Peach and Toadsworth asked a few Tostarenan citizens if they knew who its owner were, but no one did. They just smiled and shrugged their shoulders. Then Peach turn to Toadsworth and said.

**Peach: **"Maybe he's just a stray dog. Let's take him home with us."

It was against the law to take a pet cross the border, but Peach and Toadsworth hid the animal in a box, and no one saw it. When they got home, they showed it to Toad.

**Toad: **"Hey he's a pretty small dog."

**Toadsworth: **"Yeah he's a Tostarenan dog, though I'm not sure what kind I think it's called a Tostarenan hairless. We'll find out soon. But he's nice isn't he ?"

They gave the new pet some dog food. Then they washed it and brushed it and combed it's fur. That night it slept on Toad's bed. When Toad awakened the next morning, his pet was still there.

**Toadsworth: **"Hey Princess and Toadsworth. My dog is cold."

The animals eyes were running in there was something white around its mouth later that morning Peach and Toadsworth took it to a veterinarian.

**Vet: **"Where did you get him ?"

**Peach: **"In Tostarena in the Sand kingdom."

**Toadsworth: **"We think he's a Tostarenan hairless. I was going to ask you about that."

**Vet: **"He's not a Tostarenan hairless. He's not even a dog. He's a sewer rat-- and he has rabies."


	21. Maybe You Will Remember

**• MAYBE YOU WILL REMEMBER •**

**Starring****: ****Daisy, Rosalina, Peach**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Daisy, Rosalina, and Peach arrived in New Donk City on a hot morning in July. They have been on vacation and now we're returning home. But Peach isn't feeling too well. They decided to rest in New Donk City for a few days before going on. The city was crowded with tourists. Still, they found a place to stay at a good hotel. They had a lovely room overlooking at a park. It had blue walls of red carpet, and yellow furniture. As soon as they unpacked, Peach went to bed. She looked so pale that Daisy and Rosalina asked the hotels doctor examine her. He took one look at Peach and said.

**Peach: **"Ladies, your friend is too sick to travel. Tomorrow I will move her to a hospital, but she needs a certain medicine. If you go to my home for it, it will save time. I don't have my telephone right now, here's a note to my wife, telling her about the situation with your friend."

The hotel manager put Daisy and Rosalina in a taxi and, whispered something to the taxi driver. and then told the driver how to find the doctor's house.

**Hotel Manager: **"It will take only a little while and the taxi driver will bring you back."

But as the driver slowly drove up one street and down another, it seemed to take forever. At one point Daisy and Rosalina were sure they had gone down the same street twice. It took almost as long as the doctor's wife to answer the door, then get the medicine ready. As Daisy and Rosalina sat on a bench in the empty waiting room, Daisy turn to Rosalina and said.

**Daisy: **"Why can't they hurry ? Peach isn't feeling very well. She really needs to take medicine."

**Rosalina: **"I know Daisy I know. But medicine takes time to make. We still have enough time to give Peach the medicine by the time it's done."

Then they heard a telephone ring somewhere in the house. But the doctor had told the gals he didn't have a telephone right now. What what's going on they thought. They drove back as slowly as they had to come, crawling up one street and down another. Daisy and Rosalina sat in the back seat filled with dread, with Peach's medicine clutched in Daisy's hands, she wonder in her head, wondering why everything taking so long. She was sure the taxi driver was going in the wrong direction.

**Daisy: **"Hey ! Are you going to the right hotel ?"

Daisy asked, but the driver didn't reply. When he stopped for a traffic light, Daisy do open the door and grabbed Rosalina by the arm and ran out of the cab.

**Daisy: **"Come on let's go !"

**Rosalina: **"But Daisy--"

**Daisy: **"I can't wait any longer. We have the medicine that Peach needs. All we need to do, is get to the hotel and give Peach the medicine."

They stop the woman on the street. They asked her about the street they were on. And found out that Daisy was right they _ha__d_ been driving in the wrong direction. When they finally got to the hotel, it was early evening. They both went up to the desk clerk who had given them their rooms.

**Daisy: **"Hi, I'm Daisy and this is my friend Rosalina. We're in room 505 may we please have the keys to the room."

The clerk looked at her closely.

**Clerk: **"You must be mistaken, there is another guest in that room. Are you sure you are in the right hotel ?"

**Daisy: **"What do you mean we're in the wrong hotel ?! And of course there's someone in that room. We have a third friend who came with us to this city, she's right now laying in bed all sick. Please give us the room key so we can give her this medicine, she really needs it."

**Rosalina: **"And how could you forget ? Your the one gave us that room when we arrived this morning."

The hotel clerk stared at them as if they had lost her mind.

**Clerk: **"You must be mistaken, I have never seen you ladies before. Again, are you sure you gals are in the right hotel ?"

Both Daisy and Rosalina ask to see the registration card they have filled out when they arrived.

**Daisy: **"It's Daisy, Peach, and Rosalina of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Daisy said, the clerk look in the file.

**Clerk: **"Sorry, we have no card for you. I'm seriously thinking that you gals must be in the wrong hotel."

**Daisy: **"The hotel doctor will know us. He's the one who examine our friend when we arrived. He was thd one sent us for the medicine that our friend needs, we want to see him."

The doctor came downstairs.

**Daisy: **"Here's the medicine that our friend needs. Your wife gave it to us."

**Hotel Doctor:** "I'm sorry, I have not seen you ladies before, you must be in the wrong hotel."

**Daisy: **"Are you kidding me ?!"

**Rosalina: **"Daisy calm down, better speak to the hotel manager."

Rosalina as for the hotel manager who had to put them in the taxi car. Surely he would remember them.

**Hotel Manager: **"You ladies must be in the wrong hotel. Let me give you a room where you can rest. Then maybe you'll remember where you and your friend were staying."

**Daisy: **"I want to see our room and our friend !"

Daisy said while raising her voice.

**Rosalina: **"Our room is 505. Like my friend said, it was the room that your clerk give to us this morning."

When the hotel manager led them to room 505, it was nothing like the room they remembered. The furniture was purple, not yellow. The carpet was blue, not red. There what's someone else's clothing in the closet. The room Daisy and Rosalina knew had vanished. And so did Peach.

**Daisy: **"This... This isn't our room. Where's our friend ! What have you done with her ?!"

**Clerk: **"You are in the wrong hotel."

The manager said patiently, as if he were speaking to a young child. Then Rosalina gave an angry face and spoke coldly to the manager.

**Rosalina: **"Your clerk is the one that gave us the room, and it was you that sent us in that taxi, and it was the doctor that sent us to get the medicine at his house, and yet you all can't remember ?!"

Rosalina ask to see the police. Daisy told them that their friend, and their things, and the room have disappeared.

**Police: **"Are you sure you gals are in the right hotel ?"

Both Daisy and Rosalina went to their embassy for help.

**Embassy**: "Are you sure you ladies are in the right hotel ?"

Both Daisy and Rosalina thought they were losing their minds. "Why don't you rest here for a while," they said. "Then maybe you will remember..."

**•**

How the story ends.

What happened to Princess Peach ? When the hotel doctor saw Peach, he knew at once that she was about to die. She had a form of plague, a dread disease that killed quickly and cause frightening epidemics. If the word got out that a woman had died of the plague in the heart of New Donk City, there would be panic. People in the hotel and elsewhere would rush to escape. The doctor knew what the hotel's owner expected. He was to keep the case a secret. Otherwise they would lose lots of money. To get Daisy and Rosalina out of the way, the doctor sent her to the other side of New Donk City for some worthless medicine. As he expected, Peach died soon after Daisy and Rosalina left. Her body was smuggled out of the hotel to a cemetery, where it was buried. A team of workmen quickly repainted the room and replaced everything in it. The desk clerks were ordered to tell Daisy and Rosalina that she was in the wrong hotel. When they insist on seeing the room it would become a different place, and of course, they're friend had vanished. All those involved were warned that they would lose their jobs if they give away the secret. To avoid panic In the city, the police and the newspapers agreed to say nothing of the death. No police reports were filed; no new stories appeared. It was as if Princess Peach and their room had never existed.


	22. The Red Spot

**• THE RED SPOT •**

**Starring****: Nico Robin**

**From: One Piece**

**•**

**•**

**•**

While Nico Robin, the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates, was sleeping, a spider crawled across her face. It stopped for several minutes on her left cheek, then it went on its way.

**Nami: **"Morning Robin, what is that red spot on your cheek ?"

Robin took a look in the mirror.

**Robin: **"It looks like a spider bite. Not to worry mail go away, as long as if I don't scratch it."

Soon the small red spot grew into a small red boil.

**Nami: **"Look at it now, it's getting bigger. It's sore."

**Robin: **"That happens sometimes when you have a spider bite."

In a few days the boil was even larger.

**Nami: **"Look at it now, it's getting larger. This got to be in affection. I'll go get Chopper, you wait right here."

While Nami went to go get Chopper Robin waited in her room. Then she decided to wash her face in the bathroom. As she soaked her face, the boil burst. Out poured a swarm of tiny spiders from the eggs their mother had laid in her cheek.

Robin's only response is using her Devil Fruit Powers to spread extra arms, and start smacking the tiny spiders that came from her cheek.


	23. No, Thanks

**• NO, THANKS •**

**Starring****: Naruto Uzumaki**

**From: Naruto Franchise**

**•**

**•**

**•**

While Naruto was walking back home late at night after eating ramen at the ramen stand, when suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows from an alley.

**Man: **"Hey kid..."

The man called to Naruto in a low voice. He held out his right hand. Balanced on the palm was the long thin blade of a kunai.

Naruto stood still in fear.

**Man: **"Nice, sharp kunai."

He said softly.

"Don't panic," Naruto thought.

The man step forward toward them.

"Come on now, don't run," Naruto told himself.

**Man: **"Nice, sharp kunai."

"Give him what he wants," Naruto thought.

The man came closer, he held a kunai up.

**Man: **"Cuts nice and easy."

He said slowly, as Naruto waited. The man peered into his face.

**Man: **"Hey, there young man, this kunai is only $3. Two for five. Nice present for your ninja friends and family."

**Naruto: **"Um... No thanks, my Ninja friends and family already got one."

After that Naruto quickly ran home.


	24. What Is Going On Here

**What Is Going On Here?**

When bottles began popping

and furniture began flying all over the house,

there were many explanations,

but none of them was right.

Then someone had a scary answer that could involve you.

•

A plumber and a professor investigate a big creepy mansion in the heart of gloomy forest.

**•**

"Making someone I hate suffer feels really great!"

– Megumi Shimizu, Skiki

* * *


	25. The Trouble

**• THE TROUBLE •**

**Starring****: A Toad Family, Professor Elvin Gadd, and Luigi**

**From: Luigi's Mansion Series**

**•**

**•**

**•**

The events in this story took place in November of 2001 in a mansion located in the Gloomy Forest.

Monday, November 4. A Mother Toad return home with her children who she picked up from school, they heard a loud POP from the kitchen. The Mother Toad and her children went into the kitchen and found several bottles were open and some were spilled on the ground. Several foods that were supposed to be in the fridge and on the table were found on the ground scattered.

The Toad family wonder what happen in the kitchen while they were in the next room. But neither of them knew.

Wednesday, November 6. The Toad siblings walked home from school, when they got home they found more bottles spilled on the ground, along with several pans that were scattered on the table.

Saturday, November 9. At eleven at night, the Toad Brother and Toad Father where in the bathroom brushing their teeth. They heard the piano playing in the grand piano room next door.

Monday, November 11. The Father Toad and Daughter sees the rocking chair moving on it's own in the Study room, despite the lack of air drift.

Thursday, November 14. While the Toad siblings were reading in the Study Room, a book rose up from the table, and floated across the room three feet through the air, and outside the room.

Friday, November 15. A Toad Priest blessed the Toad's Family Mansion to protect it against whatever was causing trouble.

Monday, November 18. The Toad Father called the police about the strange events happening in their mansion home. The police send a Toad Detective over to the house. The Toad Detective waited awhile for something to happen. 15 minutes later a candy jar at the center of the living room table flew off into the hallway and crashed. The Toad Detective saw it happen. Later he witness a bottle water open by itself and spilled on the rug in the same living room.

Friday, November 22. To get some peace, the Toad Family stayed at a relative's house in the Mushroom Kingdom for the weekend.

Sunday, November 24. When the Toad family return home they found several bottles open and spilled on the ground in the kitchen. Books were knock off from their shelves in the study room. The table in the living room is flipped over.

Monday, November 25. The Detective Toad had talked to a engineer, a chemist, a physicist, and others. Some thought the vibration in the house will causing the trouble. These could come from underground water, they said, or from high frequency radio waves, or from sonic booms caused by airplanes. Others said that the electrical system was the cause, or downdraft coming through the chimney. The popping bottles was blamed on chemicals the bottles contained. Tests showed that there were no vibrations in the house; there was nothing wrong with the electrical system; and there was no chemicals in the bottles that wouldn't make them pop. The Toad Family and the Toad Detective really wanted to know what was causing the trouble. None of the experts knew.

Tuesday, November 26. The Toad Family received a call and a letter from 2 people who said they knew what's causing the trouble. They believed that the Mansion is haunted. They think that a Poltergust from the gloom forest is on the loose-- a noisy ghost that is blamed when things move on their own. No one proved that Poltergust exist. But people in every kingdom have told stories about them for hundreds of years. And what they have told was not too different from what was happening to the Toad family.

The Toad Detective did not, of course believe in Poltergust. He believes that the Toad Siblings is to blame. Whenever something happened, one of the Toad siblings were usually in that room or nearby. When he accused the siblings for the trouble, they denied it.

**Toad Detective: **"I don't know what's going on. All I know is that it scares me."

Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom said that the Toad detective who's doing the Toad Family's Mansion investigation, is a tough cop who would turn his mother in if she did something wrong. But he believed the Toad siblings. Only now he didn't know what to think.

Wednesday, November 27. A professor name Professor Elvin Gadd, came to the house to interview the family. Afterward he sat in the living room with the father Toad hoping that something would happen. Then a globe of the world came flying out of the darkness of the hallway, and smashed into the wall of the living room.

Thursday, November 28. In the morning, a small statue fell from the top shelf in the Study room, and the rocking chair is flipped upside-down. A few books fell from their shelves.

Friday, November 29. Professor Elvin Gadd came back to the Toad family's Mansion, carrying with him was several of his gadgets. He spend a few hours detecting and tracking whatever was causing the trouble. He eventually finds out that there are more than one Poltergust in the mansion. After that Professor E. Gadd left and told the Toad family he has solution to getting rid of their problem, he told the family he'll come back tomorrow, and that he'll bring along a special helper.

Saturday, November 30. Professor E. Gadd came back to the Toad Family's Mansion, along with Luigi Mario, the brother of Mario, who's known as the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi has some type of high tech backpack. Professor E. Gadd told the Toad Family that they'll wait in the living room, while Luigi walked around the house. First, Luigi walk around every room downstairs, then he headed upstairs. A few minutes later, there was a loud noise going on upstairs. The upper part of the house was shocking, this cause a bowl of flowers to fall off the dining room table and smash into a cupboard, then a few objects from the living room shelves fell, lightbulbs that were on begin to flash on and off. Finally, they hear four loud backing coming from upstairs in one of the rooms. A few seconds later Luigi came downstairs giving Professor E. Gadd the thumbs up, then Professor E. Gadd told the Toad family that they don't need to worry about their troubles anymore. Then the two left the Mansion. After a month full of chaos everything returned to normal.

**•**

In December, Professor E. Gadd wrote a report about the Toad Family's Poltergust case. In his report, he mention that the Toad Family did not meet up their story. Nor did they imagine it. Their trouble had been real. The cause of the trouble are 3 Poltergusts from the Gloomy Forest. He concludes by saying that no pranks or tricks were involved, nor was any magic.

As for the police, they ruled out vibrations from underground water and other physical causes. The only explanation they could not ruled out was the that Poltergusts I've been at work, moving objects around the house. They did not have enough evidence to prove it, but it was the only answer they had.

Since then both Professor E. Gadd and Luigi, kept an eye out for similar Poltergust cases that the Toad Family have experience. Poltergusts from the Gloomy Forest can haunt anyone or othet families like the Toad Family, they might even haunt you.


	26. Whoooooooo?

**WHOOOOOOOO?**

These are four ghosts,

a ghostly monster,

and a corpse in this chapter.

But the stories about them

are funny,

not scary.

**•**

A yellow plumber sits next to a little girl in a red dress.

A man meets a talking hog.

Three Black Bull members stay in abandoned house for the night.

A purple plumber hears a voice in the forest.

A talking reindeer sees a ghost that won't stop T-h-u-p-p-p-p-p-p-p!

**•**

"I'm too young to die. The only person I've had sex with is my babysitter."

– Hajime Aoyama, Ghost Stories


	27. Strangers

**• STRANGERS •**

**Starring****: Wario and Ashley**

**From: WarioWare Franchise**

**•**

**•**

**•**

In Diamond city, Wario got on a subway train is surprise to see Ashley, who is reading a book. Ashley is an employee who works at Wario's company, so he ends up sitting right next to her.

**Wario: **"Hello Ashley, what are you reading ?"

**Ashley: **"Oh, hello Wario. I'm just reading a ghost story. It's a very good, and very spooky."

**Wario: **"I see. Do you believe in ghosts or something ?"

**Ashley: **"Yes I do. There are ghosts everywhere. Do you believe in ghosts Wario ?"

**Wario: **"I don't know. In all my years I've never seen a ghost, not one."

**Ashley: **"Haven't you ?"

Ashley smiled and vanished.


	28. The Hog

**• THE HOG •**

**Starring****: Meliodas and Elizabeth**

**From: The Seven Deadly Sins**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Meliodas of The Seven Deadly Sins, and Elizabeth Liones, the third adoptive princess of the Kingdom Of Liones, have a loving and friendly relationship ever since they first met each other when theHoly Knightsstaged a coup.

Then one day Elizabeth got sick and died, since then Meliodas fell into depression.

A year later, Meliodas was walking alone in the forest when he notices that a hog is following him. No matter how fast Meliodas ran, the hog stayed behind. Each time he looked back, there was the hog. The hog started to irritate Meliodas. He turn around and shouted to the hog.

**Meliodas: **"Hey would you get lost already ! Come on, I bet you got better things to do than following some random stranger !"

Then to Meliodas's astonishment, the hog spoke to him, and it was Elizabeth's voice he heard.

**Elizabeth** **(Hog)****: **"Oh I'm sorry Meliodas ! I didn't mean to make you angry. It's that... it's been a year since we last see each other."

**Meliodas's thought: **"It's Elizabeth's ghost ! She came back as a hog !"

**Meliodas: **"Elizabeth is that... is thag really you ?"

**Elizabeth (hog): **"Yes it is. It really is me, sir Meliodas. And I want to tell that I'm sorry that my death cause you to become depressed for a year. Would you ever forget me ?!"

Meliodas stood there and felt so happy that Elizabeth is here and talking to him once again.

**Meliodas: **"If course I forgive you... I'm so happy that I'm able to see you and talk to you again, despite you having the body of a hog."

Both Meliodas and Elizabeth give each other a hug.

**Meliodas: **"Say Elizabeth..."

**Elizabeth (hog):** "Yes Meliodas ?"

**Meliodas: **"How about we meet up with everyone at the Boar Hat, and say hello to them once again.

**Elizabeth (Hog): **"I don't know sir Meliodas, it's a bit embarrassing to say hello to everyone when I'm hog."

**Meliodas: **"Come on Elizabeth don't be shy, LET'S GO !"

**Elizabeth (Hog): **"AAAAAAH !"

Meliodas picked up Elizabeth and ran to the Boar Hat, a bar that is own and founded by Meliodas, and it's where The Seven Deadly Sins and Meliodas's friends are currently at.

When got there, he bash open the door and lefted Elizabeth in front of him.

**Meliodas: **"Hey guy ! Look it's Elizabeth ! She came back as a hog

**Elizabeth (Hog): **"Um hello... Glad to see you guys again. It's been a year hasn't it ?"

Everyone in the Boar Hat are astonished at what they're seeing.


	29. Is Something Wrong?

**• IS SOMETHING WRONG? •**

**Starring: Asta, Noelle, ****Magna**

**From: Black Clover**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Asta, Noelle, and Magna are heading back to the Black Bull guild on Magna's Crazy Cyclone late at night, after finishing a mission. On the way through the country side it got really cold and Asta, Noelle, and Magna are beginning to feel sleepy. The 3 remember pasting by an empty house a few minutes ago.

**Magna: **"Hey guys, why don't we crash at that empty house we just pass. We'll sleep there for a bit and leave when it gets warm."

**Asta: **"Sure, I'm getting really sleepy."

**Noelle: **"We're all are Asta. I just the house isn't filled with dust and cobwebs."

They headed straight to the house and went in. They found some wood in the corner of the living room and made a fire in the fireplace. They lay down in front of the fireplace and fell asleep. Towards the morning the fire went out, and the cold awakened them.

**Asta: **"Darn ! The fire went out."

**Magna: **"Hang on Asta, don't start complaining just yet. I'm pretty sure there's more wood around here, I'll go look you guys wait here."

**Noelle: **"Please hurry, I don't want to freeze to death, especially next to Asta."

**Asta: **"Huh ?"

While Magna is looking around the house looking for more wood for the fireplace, Asta and Noelle heard a loud terrible crash. Something big and heavy had fallen out of the chimney.

**Asta:** "AAAAAAH !"

**Noelle: **"AAAAAAH ! WHAT IS THAT THING ?!"

Then Magna came rushing back into the living room and he heard his fellow guild mates screams.

**Magna: **"Guys what happen ?!"

Magna then notice the big and heavy thing laying in front of the chimney.

**Magna: **"AAAAAAH ! WHAT IS THAT THING ?!

**Noelle: **"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW TOO !"

**Asta: **"THIS THING JUST FELL OUT OF THE CHIMNEY !"

Whatever thing fell from the chimney lay there on the floor for a few minutes. Then it stood up and stared down at the Black Bulls. Asta, Noelle, and Magna took one book and started running. They had never seen anything so horrible in their life. They got on Magna's Crazy Cyclops and flew through the window. They kept going, and going, and going-- and going until they lost their direction to the Black Bull guild.

**Magna: **"I think we lost it."

**Noelle: **"Yeah that's great, but. How are we going to get home ?"

Then Asta felt something tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and found himself staring into two big, bloody eyes in a grinning skull. It was a horrible thing!

**Asta: **"Um, guys."

Magna and Noelle turned their heads around and see the two big bloody eyed grinning skull. They all stared at it, frozen in fright. Then it spoke to them.

**Two big bloody eyed grinning skull:** "Pardon me. Is there something wrong ?"

Then Asta begin to respond to it.

**Asta: **"Um, yeah... we're trying to head back to the Clover Kingdom, but we recently got lost."

**Noelle: **"Asta what are you doing ? Don't just talk to this thing. You don't know what's it going to do to us."

**Two big bloody eyed grinning skull:** "Oh the Clover Kingdom, yeah it's that way, just go through that forest and over the mountains."

**Magna: **"Um, thank you very much man "

**Two big bloody eyed grinning skull: **"Your very welcome, well excuse me, I'll be off."

The Two Big Bloody Eyed Grinning Skull floated away. Asta, Noelle, and Magna manage to make it back home, still shock about what they just saw.


	30. It's Him!

**• IT'S HIM! •**

**Starring: Waluigi**

**From: Super Mario Franchise**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Wario and Waluigi just robbed a bank. They hide in a cabin in the woods away from the Mushroom Kingdom authorities. During the afternoon, Wario and Waluigi fought over who gets the most amount of money. Waluigi snapped and grabbed an axe and cut Wario's head off, just like that. Then he buried him nice and neat and went back to the cabin. When he got back he sat out on the porch, and rocking his chair back and forth, they can have glad he was now that he has all the money to himself. After a while he heard the old, empty voice out in the distant moaning and groaning, and it was saying:

**Voice (Wario): **"Waaaaaah ! Whoooooooo's going to stay with me this cold and lonely night Whoooooooo?"

**Waluigi: **"It's him !"

Waluigi thought. And he hollered back.

**Waluigi: **"Stay by yourself, you garlic eating fatty !"

Soon he heard the voice again only now it was closer and it was saying:

**Voice (Wario): **"Waaaaaah ! Whoooooooo's going to stay with me this cold and lonely night Whoooooooo?"

**Waluigi: **"Only a crazy man ! Sit by yourself, you weirdo."

Then he heard the voice even closer, and it was saying:

**Voice (Wario): **"Waaaaaah ! Whoooooooo's going to stay with me this cold and lonely night Whoooooooo?"

**Waluigi: **"Nobody ! Be by yourself, you miserable lazy pig !"

Waluigi stood up to go into the house, but now the voice was right behind him and it was whispering:

**Voice (Wario): **"Waaaaaah ! Whoooooooo's going to stay with me this cold and lonely night Whoooooooo?"

Before Waluigi could answer back, a big hairy hand came around the corner and grabbed him and the voice hollered:

**"YOU ARE !"**

**Voice (Wario): **"AND GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY !"


	31. T-h-u-p-p-p-p-p-p-p!

**• T-H-U-P-P-P-P-P-P-P! •**

**Starring: Tony Tony Chopper**

**From: One Piece**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Chopper, the doctor of the Staw Hat Pirates, was the last person to go bed. When he lay down in bed, he saw a ghost. It was staring at him, through two black holes where it's eyes had been, from across the room.

**Chopper: **"YAAAAAAAAH !"

Then some of his crewmates woke up and turn on the lights. When they turn on the light it was disappeared.

**Chopper: **"There's a ghost in this room."

**Usopp: **"Waaaaah a ghost ?! Where ?!"

**Luffy: **"Huh ? I don't see anything."

**Sanji: **"Chopper you're having a bad dream, that's all. Now go to sleep."

**Zoro: **"Mano brow is right. And don't make any more yelling, we're all trying to sleep."

Everyone but Chopper, fell asleep. After a few minutes after they turn off the light, Chopper sees the ghost again still staring at him from across the room. Chopper pull the blanket over his head and fell asleep. The next night the ghost was back. It was up on the ceiling staring down at him. When Chopper saw it, he screamed. Once again his crewmates woke up and turn on the lights and the ghost disappeared.

**Chopper: **"It's up on the ceiling."

**Sanji****: **"Come on Chopper, it's just your imagination."

Usopp then par Chopper on the head.

**Usopp: **"Come on pal, you just been having bad dreams like Sanji said, don't let these bad dreams get the best of you."

**Zoro: **"And get the best of our sleep."

After turn off the light and went back to sleep. the ghost was there again, staring down at him from the ceiling. Chopper put his head under the pillow and fell asleep. The next night the ghost was back, it was sitting on next to the bed staring at Chopper and he scream. Yet again his scream woke up his crewmates and they turn on the light and the ghost disappeared.

**Sanji: **"Come on Chopper not again."

**Luffy: **"Again ?"

**Usopp: **"Seriously ?!"

**Zoro: **"What now Chopper."

**Chopper: **"It's by the bed. It was looking at looking at me."

His crew mates looked around the room and found nothing.

**Usopp: **"Chopper are you sure your getting upset over nothing ?"

**Zoro: **"Chopper, I think I need to stop eating cotton candy before you go to bed."

**Sanji: **"Yeah, now go to bed."

After that they turn off the lights and went to sleep. The ghost appeared once again, sitting next to the bed staring at Chopper.

**Chopper: **"Why are you doing this to me ? Why don't you leave me alone you stupid jerk ?"

The ghost put its fingers in its ears and wiggled them at him. Then it stick its tongue out and went:

"**T-H-U-P-P-P-P-P-P-P!**"


	32. Conclusion

Well there you have it. Me telling the Scary Stories from Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark books featuring Anime and Nintendo characters that I like. Well this has been fun for me, I'll tell that and sorry if there's any spelling errors or that I left out any words or that I spelled them wrong and all that. So yeah that's that, I still have nothing else to say, so yeah, thank you for reading.

**DISCLAIMER**:

**Scary** **Stories 3 ****More Tales To Chill Your Bones is ****a**** Book b****y Alvin Schwartz and illustrated by Stephen Gammell and Nintendo characters belong to Nintendo and Anime / Manga characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Super Mario, Legend Of Zelda, Super Smash Bros, And WarioWare Franchise Are Made And Own By Nintendo**

**Naruto Own By** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece Own By Eiichiro Oda**

**Fairy Tail Own By Hiro Mashima**

**Yu Yu Hakusho Own By ****Yoshihiro Togashi**

**One Punch Man Own By ONE**

**My Hero Academia Own By Kohei Horikoshi**

**Black Clover Own By Yuki Tabata**

**The Seven Deadly Sins Own By Nakaba Suzuki**

**Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma Own By Yūto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki**

**S****o yeah that's pretty much it, I don't own anything in this story.**

"The forest is swollen with darkness, as if it would rob away everything, and only moonlight provides a ray of hope. A great legend is about to begin."

\- Castlevania Lament of Innocence


End file.
